


An Alternative Use for the Interrogation Room in Combaticon HQ

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Multi, Painplay, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook directs Vortex, and Scavenger enjoys himself a lot. </p><p>Contains sticky, spark-play, BDSM, aftercare. Written for an anon on Tumblr who asked for Hook/Vortex, sadomasochism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative Use for the Interrogation Room in Combaticon HQ

"You may approach him," Hook said, giving Vortex's rotor hub a little squeeze before letting go. 

"And then what?" Vortex asked, stepping up to the med-berth they'd requisitioned as an interrogation platform. Secure under a nest of straps, a single Constructicon writhed. Scavenger's visor was off, his pretty mouth gagged. Vortex glanced back at Hook; the medic smiled. 

"Touch him," he said. "Not kindly."

Vortex held his palm over Scavenger's hip, testing the waves of heat, the fear-arousal-anticipation screaming through his energy field. Did Scavenger know who Hook had chosen for this particular game? Did he care?

A shimmer passed through his own array as Vortex indulged Hook's demand. He mapped Scavenger's body, a rough groping with no thought for the other's comfort. Scavenger moaned around the gag, and Vortex tilted back his head, pinched the cables at his throat until the mech began to shiver. 

"Take it further," Hook commanded, and Vortex picked up a chisel from the gruesome selection of tools in the tray by the berth, and scraped a pattern in the paint of Scavenger's thighs. Hook whispered a suggestion, and Vortex adjusted the berth, bringing Scavenger's knees up and his legs apart, revealing his port cover to be barely closed with a slick of lubricant at the seal. He scratched a lighter pattern on the cover itself and Scavenger squealed.

"So dirty," Hook said with mock disappointment. "Open him up."

Scavenger's chest parted easily, his spark impossibly bright in the gloomy cell. Vortex bent to lick the corona, his tongue stinging and a thick smoke clogging his mouth.

"Not yet," Hook warned, coming up behind Vortex. "First he needs to be filled."

"Shock stick?" Vortex asked, and Scavenger wailed high around the gag, thighs straining against the bonds to bring his knees even further apart. 

"This," Hook said, pressing something into Vortex's hand. It was small and sleek, bullet-shaped and deceptively smooth. Vortex's grin widened, and he risked pressing the tip to his tongue. It quivered, but did not open. 

Running his hands along Scavenger's thighs, Vortex indulged a while in making him wait. He stroked in circles, edging ever close to Scavenger's port cover. When his thumbs finally brushed it, the panel snapped back all by itself, revealing equipment so refined and laden with sensors it must have been made by Hook himself. 

Vortex rubbed the head of the device around Scavenger's rim a while before sliding it in. Once it was fully seated, he pressed the button on the base, and forcibly closed Scavenger's panel. It wanted to open again, but Vortex was ready, mag-clips engaging at each side, the lateral pair chunky enough to prevent Scavenger from bringing his legs together, even if the bonds had allowed it. 

"Good work," Hook said. "Now watch him get used to it. It's small at first, it will feel odd, unsatisfying." He thumbed the remote, and Scavenger's bucket tail wiggled where it was strapped just above his head. "But then it expands, little by little. Filling him, showing him just how needy he is, how dirty. Play with his spark, make him beg."

Vortex didn't need telling twice. The spark was fierce, hot, scathing as he dipped his fingertips through the protective energy shield, caustic on his lips as he kissed the outer fire. Beneath him Scavenger panted and groaned, his muffled vocalisations building in time with the expansion of the device in his valve. 

"Ride him," Hook whispered, smiling indulgently as Vortex straddled their captive, sighing as Scavenger's spike slid free, already leaking. Hook watched avidly as Vortex took the cord inside him, his hands hooked over Scavenger's open chest, fingertips burning in the furnace of his spark. 

Hook turned up the remote, and Vortex could feel the vibrations though his own port, as intense as the sparkflare as Scavenger came, as hot as the spurt of fluid seeping from his valve. 

He flopped over Scavenger, panting, his rotors turning slowly to generate a breeze. Hook switched off the remote, and gently removed the gag. He plugged into Scavenger's medical port and his optics blinked on. 

He looked up at Vortex with a sloppy smile, his spike giving a twitch. "Hey there," he said, and turned his smile on Hook. 

"Tasty," Vortex commented, leaning down to kiss him. 

Hook stroked his cheek. "Did you like that?"

Scavenger nodded, his optics still flickering, then pouted as Vortex rolled off him. 

"Hold him," Hook demanded as he carefully removed the device from his team mate's port. Vortex slumped again, throwing a lazy arm over the smallest Constructicon. After a moment Hook released the bonds, and Scavenger curled up under Vortex's arm. 

"We can't stay here all night," Vortex said. "Room's booked for interrogation at 0600 hours, and I'm fragged if I'm getting up that early."

"Do you always complain?" Hook said with a dismissive little wave of his hand. He stroked Scavenger's tail, encouraging it to unfurl. "Come now, we'll go to your rooms. I seem to remember when Scrapper and I planned your headquarters, we did so with comfort in mind."

Scavenger yawned theatrically, and Vortex gathered him close. Lifting him, Vortex got up, sending a signal to the maintenance drones as they left the room. 

"Can I ride you?" Scavenger said, wriggling in Vortex's arms until he could rest his head on the rotary's shoulder. "You made me feel so good. I want you inside me."

"Hook's in charge," Vortex replied with a pleased ripple of his energy field. Hook only smiled.


End file.
